novagrandprixfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Grand Prix 2016
|director = |producer = |opening = |host = France 3 |interval = Semi-final 1: "Sound of Silence" performed by Dami Im "Hold My Hand" Jess Glynne "Into You" and "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande and Christina Aguilera "Medley" M. Pokora Semi-final 2: "You Are the Only One" Sergey Lazarev "It Ain't Me Babe" covered by Kesha "Hymn for the Weekend" Coldplay "Imagine" covered by Lady Gaga Semi-final 3: "1944" Jamala "Just Like Fire" Pink "Work" Rihanna featuring Drake "Freeze You Out" Marina Kaye "No" Meghan Trainor |map year = 2016 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not in 2016 |entries = 60 |debut = }} |return = }} |withdraw = }} |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Can't Stop the Feeling!" |pre = 2015 |nex = 2017}} The Nova Grand Prix 2016 (before: "See. Hear. Feel") was the 3rd edition of the fictional song contest the Nova Grand Prix. It took place in the Stade Pierre-Mauroy in Lille, France, following France's victory at the 2015 contest in Novosibirsk with the song "Andalouse", performed by Kendji Girac (211 points). This was the first time the contest had taken place in this country. The contest consisted of three semi-finals on 24, 26 and 28 July and the final on 30 July 2016, with all three live shows hosted by Amel Bent and Matt Pokora while Kendji Girac was hosting the green room. The winner of the contest was the U.S. with the song "Can't Stop the Feeling!", performed by Justin Timberlake. This was United States' first win. Official music video on YouTube has gained more than 135 million views at the time of the contest. Sixty countries participated in the contest. Seventeen countries was returned and sixteen debuted. All finalists of competition in Novosibirsk took part in 2016, only Barbados was withdrawn due to the lack of performers for the national selection. Therefore, his place was taken by Azerbaijan. Thirty-three countries competed in the final, which was the second time was broadcasted on live stream. Location For more details on the host country, see France 'Venue' The contest took place in the Stade Pierre-Mauroy in Lille, following France's victory at the 2015 contest in Novosibisrk with the song "Andalouse", performed by Kendji Girac. The Stade Pierre-Mauroy has a capacity of approximately 27,000 attendees (indoor configuration), and this was the first time the contest has been staged at the venue. 'Bidding phase' }} Host broadcaster France 3 announced after winning the 2015 contest, that three cities and arenas would invited to be candidate to host. On 27 September were presented all three cities. October 3 everyone could vote for favourite city. That evening was announced that Lille would host city. Respondents voted for the city they like, not for city had been most suitable for contest. After the announcement a lot of people were dissatisfied because Paris has a more developed infrastructure. Key }} Host venue Format The preliminary dates for the contest were announced on 1 July 2015 at a meeting of Heads of Delegation in Novosibirsk, with the semi-finals would take place on 24, 26 and 28 July and the final on 30 July 2016. That time it was decided in first time to make three semi-finals. It was also decided that there would "Big 6" (top 6 final of 2015) and had been announced that 55% of the countries would go to the final. The core team for the contest was announced by results of election in August 2015. was Executive Producer, while the four live shows were directed by . was working in wiki and was secretary-general. Supervisor proposed a change of start time of the final of the contest to 17:00 CEST and it was accepted by a general poll. Semi-final was translated at 18:00 CEST. New voting system The new system, inspired by the voting system of Melodifestivalen. It involved each country awarding set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12. After participants have cast their votes, the results of each finalist was presented, with countries receiving 1-8 and 10 points. After the results of the finalists had presented, the voting points of countries failed to quality to the final were combined, providing one score for each song. Also was attended the vote of Rest of the World, which was derived from estimates of the participants in the other semifinals, put up in the system of the Eurovision Song Contest. Other events Such events have been held: "Favorite application" and "See. Hear. Conference" by , "See. Hear. Logo" by , "See. Hear. Party" by , "Lille welcomes everyone" by . Presenters After his victory in the 2015 contest, Kendji Girac announced his interest in hosting the 2016 contest. Denis Gribin told that Amel Bent, M. Pokora would also being considered as hosts. The red carpet ("Lille welcomes everyone") on 26 June 2016 was presented by Shy'm, before the official welcome party. 'Design' Have been introduced a new logo in 2016 year: *Title "See. Hear. Feel" - written by font "Ventography" *City and year - "Gotham book" *"Song contest" - a double "Gotham book" The slogan "See. Hear. Feel 2016" was the phrase "Never too late", which was presented on December 4, at 16:00 Central European Time. Executive Director commented this choice: "Our slogan implies a view of what's never too late to correct the mistakes of the past, to try his hand in the new case well, or dare to unexpected act". Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place 2 May 2016, hosted by supervisor. At that time was decided that Big 6 would vote in all semi-finals. Was decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform. Eighteen countries participated in each semi-finals. From each semi-final, nine countries joined the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of thirty-three countries participated. The fifty-four semi-finalists were allocated into nine pots, which were published by the supervisor on May, based on the geographical location. Drawing from different pots helps in increasing suspense in the semi-finals. It was known that the choice of numbers would not be different from the last year's draw. 22 May published a list of the letters, which had had hidden numbers. Each participant have had to choose a letter. Participating countries Participating countries had until 15 December 2015 to submit their applications for participation in the contest. Was announced that 60 countries would participate in the contest, equalling the record number of participants. Eighteen countries returned after year-absences from recent contests. Thirty countries withdrawed after last contest and sixteen debuted in the competition. Returning artists Four artists returned after having previously participated in the contest. Nicki Minaj returned after previously representing Trinidad and Tobago in 2015, finishing twenty-seventh in the final with the song "Bang Bang". Lilit Hovhannisyan returned after previously representing Armenia in 2015, finishing 25th in the final with the song "Te Axjik Lineir". Laleh returned after previously representing Iran in 2014, finishing 4th in the final with the song "Some Die Young". Jonah returned after previously representing Cote d'Ivoire in 2015, finishing 21th in the final with the song "Paroles Réveille Toi". Results Eighteen countries participated in the each semi-final. Big 6 (France, Greece, Iran, the Netherlands, Norway, Singapore) voted in the all semi-finals. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Semi-final 3 Grand final Scoreboard Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal: Semi-final 3 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the third semifinal: Grand Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final: